Boleh Minta Ijin kan?
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: Hikaru Yaotome, harus melewati sehari penuh dengan hal-hal siksaan yang tak masuk akal! Bagaimana Hikaru akan menghadapinya? Tenang saja, Hikaru tabah kok. Special for Hikka's b'day!


**Boleh Minta Ijin kan?**

…

Hikaru Yaotome, harus melewati sehari penuh dengan hal-hal siksaan yang tak masuk akal! Bagaimana Hikaru akan menghadapinya? Tenang saja, Hikaru tabah kok. Special for Hikka's b'day!

…

This fic belongs to Sheila Juwita

Genre: Humor –Friendship

…

Special Fic for Hikka birthday! Gomen, telat Nii-chan!

…

ENJOY!

…

…

…

Tiupan angin dan embun, beserta matahari pagi yang sudah menjerit-jerit karena sudah satu jam lebih dia bangun dari kedalaman awan, beberapa manusia yang biasa disebut dengan 'malas' masih belum ingin membuka mata dan meninggalkan indahnya dunia mimpi. Dan jeritan itu juga berlaku untuk pemuda yang sudah pensiun dari jabatan 'remaja' ini. Pemuda yang mempunyai bentuk aneh di gigi sehingga membuat dia seperti mempunyai taring yang menonjol. Pemuda yang setiap harinya sit up sebanyak 100 kali untuk alasan 'biar sehat!'. Pemuda yang menyukai sushi dan wasabi. Pemuda kidal yang suka menulis hal-yang-tak-diketahui-siapapun-di-dunia ketika akan tidur. Sebut saja pemuda ini…

Hikaru Yaotome

Namanya memang tidak terlalu ribet untuk disebut. Juga tidak terlalu susah untuk diingat. Hanya saja, ada beberapa teman dari pemuda ini yang jika sedang terburu-buru lalu harus menyebut nama dengan lengkap, maka tak jarang akan menjadi 'Hikaru Yoome'. Dan hal itu tak elak membuat si pemilik nama mencak-mencak karena namanya berubah menjadi 'bulu kecil'

Oke lupakan masalah nama tadi.

"Hikaruuuuu! Hikaruuuuuu!"

Terdengar suara ghaib memanggil pemuda yang masih berselimut warna coklat di atas kasur. Bukan, ternyata bukan suara ghaib. Hanya suara alarm dari keitai yang berteriak untuk membangunkan empunya. Kenapa berbunyi seperti itu? Kenapa bukan sebuah lagu atau sound lainnya melainkan namanya sendiri? Entahlah, hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang tahu alasannya.

"Hikaruuuuuuuuuuuu! Hikaruuuuuuuu!"

"Sebentar…" pemuda itu berguling ke arah lain sambil menjawab panggilan alarm keitainya.

"Hikaruuuuuuuuu! Hikaruuuuuuuu!" sesungguhnya sebuah alarm dari keitai hanya bisa berhenti jika menekan tombol untuk 'berhenti' saat keitai berbunyi.

"Bentar dulu…" pemuda itu kembali berguling ke arah lain.

"Hikaruuuuuuuu! Hikaruuuuuuuuu!" sungguh malang nasib keitai yang masih menjerit ini.

"IYA IYA AKU BANGUN!"

…

…

"Huaaaaaahhh…" pemuda bernama Hikaru itu menguap lebar selebar-lebarnya. Kemudian dia mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Pagi ini dia sangat dongkol dengan keitainya yang tak berhenti untuk meneriakinya. Sejujurnya dia menyesal kenapa pernah berpikiran untuk menggunakan namanya sendiri sebagai nada alarm. Dia tidak berpikir jika nantinya akan sangat menyebalkan dan serasa ingin membanting keitai itu. Tapi urung, karena dia masih cinta dengan wallpaper yang bergambar jari telunjuknya yang dia foto sendiri sehabis makan sushi. Jadi akhirnya, dia hanya membanting keitai itu di atas kasur di bawah bantal.

"_Maru maru mori mori minna taberu yo…__Tsuru tsuru teka teka ashita mo__—__" _dering pertanda panggilan masuk untuk keitainya.

"KAIIING! Hareru kana…" Hikaru melanjutkan lirik lagunya. Sungguh, dia begitu menyukai lagu ini. Lagu anak-anak yang beberapa saat lalu ngetop di kalangan anak kecil di Jepang. Sejak pertama kali mendengarkan lagu itu, Hikaru jatuh cinta dan tidak tahan untuk tidak mendengarkan lagu itu barang sehari saja. Karenanya dia berdoa agar setiap saat ada yang menelepon dirinya. Hei, liriknya memang ada 'Kaiiing'nya!

Lalu dia menekan tombol yes!

"Moshi moshi? Hikaru?"

Hikaru mendengar suara pemuda yang sebaya dengannya di seberang telepon. Dia kenal dengan gerangan si pemilik suara. Kenal dekat malah, "ya?"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hikka! Ne, sedang apa sekarang?" si penelepon kembali bersuara.

"Sarapan" balas Hikaru dengan santai.

"Syukurlah…"

"Hah? Maksudmu, Inoo?"

"Tidak… Eh, aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang! Bisa tidak?" pinta pemuda yang dipanggil Inoo itu.

"Apaan?" hari ini Hikaru benar-benar malas. Moodnya benar-benar rusak karena alarmnya yang berbunyi tanpa henti dan sepertinya suka memanggil-manggil namanya. Apa, SUKA? Hikaru jadi tak bisa membayangkan akan disukai oleh keitainya sendiri. Bisa gila dia kalau berpacaran bahkan sampai menikah dengan sebuah keitai. Ini jauh lebih parah dari pada dia homo!

"Datang ke Narita sekarang!"

Hanya orang bodoh macam Inoo lah yang tega, pagi-pagi meminta orang lain untuk menemuinya di bandara, "Narita? Emang kamu mau kemana? Ini masih jam 9 pagi!" teriak Hikaru. Rasanya seperti masuk ke dalam panci dan bernapas sedetik, sebab Hikaru dongkol sekali. Sangat dongkol.

"Oh? Apa iya masih jam 9? Ya sudah… Tidak jadi! Jangan ke sini!" cegah Inoo.

Hikaru serasa mau jatuh ketika mendengar itu, "memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Sebenarnya…" Inoo memenggal kalimatnya.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku…"

"Ya, Inoo?"

"Sebenarnya aku sekarang…"

"KAU KENAPA? CEPATAN SEDIKIT NGOMONGNYA!" Hikaru kehilangan kesabaran.

"Err… Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan… Yang pasti aku sedang butuh bantuanmu hari ini… Datanglah, ku mohon… Jam tujuh malam nanti! Aku akan menunggumu Hikaru! Tapi jangan sampai yang lainnya tahu kalau kau mau bertemu denganku! RAHASIA! Oke? Ya sudah, nanti jam 9.30 aku email tempatnya!" Inoo bicara dengan cepat dan tanpa jeda.

"Hah? Kenapa tak sekarang saja?" tanya Hikaru.

"Nanti saja! Tunggu 30 menit apa susahnya sih?"

"Kenapa harus menunggu 30 menit jika bisa dilakukan sekarang?" teriak Hikaru.

Tapi terlambat, sambungan telepon sudah terputus. Inoo sudah menekan tombol end untuk percakapan mereka. Hikaru benar-benar membenci keitainya hari ini.

…

…

**Temui aku di rumahku ya! ^^**

**Inoo Kei**

Hikaru mendengus kesal. Kenapa dari pagi semua sudah menyebalkan? Entah itu keitai entah itu Inoo, semua menyebalkan. Hikaru jadi ingin tidur lagi, tapi setelah mencopot batere keitainya tentu saja. Mana mau dia diteriaki seperti orang gila –lagi oleh keitai bodohnya itu.

"Hikaru, email dari Inoo ya?" tanya Yabu. Hikaru meloncat kaget. Sejak kapan Yabu mengintip keitainya? Dasar mengagetkan. Bukankah sekarang dia sedang berjongkok sendirian di depan pintu dapur? Bagaimana bisa Yabu ikut-ikutan berjongkok seperti dirinya sekarang?

"Iya, kenapa memang?" balas Hikaru pada akhirnya. Nadanya bisa dibilang lumayan ketus.

"Tidak… Hanya saja, bagaimana kalau kau minta ijin dulu padaku sebelum menemui Inoo?" Yabu berdiri seraya memandang Hikaru yang ada di samping kakinya.

"Kenapa harus minta ijin padamu, eh?" Hikaru tak habis pikir, hal apa yang membuat Yabu bisa berpikiran seanak-anak itu. dia jadi ikut berdiri untuk mengikuti Yabu.

Yabu tersenyum senang, dia senang Hikaru berkata sedikit kasar padanya, yah bagi Yabu sekali-sekali menggoda Hikaru tak apalah, toh Hikaru hanya akan marah, itu bukan masalah besar bagi Yabu, "sebentar, aku telepon Inoo dulu…" Yabu merogoh keitai warna hitam miliknya yang berada di saku celana jeansnya.

Tet tut tot tet tet tut tet tit tit tot tot tet

Dua belas digit nomor telah ditekan oleh Yabu. Dan sekarang tinggalah bunyi 'tuuuuuutt tuuuuutt' yang berarti bahwa telepon telah tersambung dan menunggu diangkat oleh empunya, "moshi-moshi Inoo? Ne, bolehkan sebelum Hikaru menemuimu dia minta ijin padaku dulu? … … … Eh apa? Benarkah? Hmm… Hmm… Mereka juga? Wah… Hmm… Hmm… Baiklah, aku senang kalau begitu… Eh? Apaan? Hmm… Hmm… Oke, Jaa ne… Bye Bye!"

Hikaru diam sejenak. Dia memandang jenuh pada wajah Yabu yang terlihat sumringah setelah telepon. Sebenarnya Hikaru dongkol juga, dia tak bisa mendengar percakapan antara dua manusia itu. Mana tadi Yabu 'Hmm… Hmm…' terus. Membuat Hikaru jadi penasaran seperempat mati, "ne, bicara apa apa saja kau, Yabu?" tanya Hikaru.

"Kata Inoo, nggak apa-apa tuh kamu minta ijin aku dulu? Oh iya, trus kata Inoo juga, selain padaku kau juga harus minta ijin pada yang lainnya… Yah, sebelum dapat ijin, katanya kau tak boleh menemuinya… Selamat ya Hikaru…"

Hikaru kini tahu, Inoo dan keitainya memang benar-benar sudah bodoh. Bukankah yang meminta untuk ditemu adalah Inoo? Kenapa dia jadi dilarang pergi? Manusia biadap!

…

…

"Chii, aku minta ijin ya…" kata Hikaru ramah seraya tersenyum tulus pada Chinen yang sedang tiduran di atas sofa. Bagi Hikaru, orang semacam Chinen lah yang lebih baik dia temui dibandingkan siapapun. Besar kemungkinan bukan, kalau Chinen akan mengijinkan dia? Chinen adalah orang baik. Ya, setidaknya harus begitu.

Chinen bangkit dari tidur panjangnya, dan menatap wajah pemuda bernama Hikaru itu, dengan pandangan malas, dalam hati dia menggerutu dengan gangguan yang datang dari orang itu, "kemana emang?"

"Rumah Inoo…" balas Hikaru santai. Masih tersenyum tulus. Senyum kan, ibadah.

"Hmm… Hmm… Hmm…"

"Boleh kan, Chinen-chan…?" rayu Hikaru dengan senyuman tulusnya yang belum berganti.

Chinen eneg sendiri dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan' oleh Hikaru. Rasanya dia yang sudah kecil jadi semakin kecil saja, "Boleh deh…" Chinen duduk dan tersenyum pada Hikaru. Tuh kan Chinen orang baik.

Sudah Hikaru duga, tersenyum tulus pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang menyenangkan, mudah, dan nggak ribet! "kau memang ba—"

"Pangku dulu dua jam!" seru Chinen.

"A-apa?" Hikaru melongo.

"Mau diijinin nggak?" Chinen tersenyum.

Hikaru menyesal telah tersenyum tulus pada bocah satu ini, benar-benar tak diduganya, bahwa syarat yang diajukan akan semenyusahkan itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, Hikaru bukan tipe orang yang lari dari permintaan, terlebih pada bocah seimut Chinen. Tentu dia akan menjadi kakak yang jahat jika menolak permintaan SEDERHANA itu. "Iya deh iya…" Hikaru denga suka rela, tanpa banyak protes, benar-benar patut dicontoh di rumah!

Tapi dua jam kan lamaaa!

Yah, beri check sajalah pada nama Chinen. Setidaknya kini beres satu.

…

…

"Yuya Yuya Yuya!" teriak Hikaru sambil memijat mijat kakinya. Dampak dari memangku Chinen selama dua jam, sudah dia duga akan begitu besar. Buktinya sekarang dia nyaris pincang. Tapi lumayan senang juga, dia sudah mendapat ijin dari satu orang. Dan sekarang saatnya menyerang Yuya yang sedang nonton tv. Menurut analisis Hikaru, kali ini tak akan sulit. Setidaknya jika memang ribet, tak akan seperti Chinen tadi.

"Apaan?" balas Yuya mau tak mau tak mau tahu.

"Aku mau ke rumah Inoo…" kata Hikaru kalem. Dia tak ingin duduk di samping Yuya. Dan memilih untuk berdiri saja. Kenapa? Karena memangku Chinen selama dua jam sudah cukup baginya.

"Trus? Apa hubungannya denganku, eh?" Yuya masih setia menatap acara tv kesayangannya. Gossip. Kenapa Yuya suka gossip? Entahlah, menurut Yuya akan terlihat lucu saat melihat si presenter membicarakan orang lain. Padahal jika kau bertanya 'seberapa serukah melihat presenter gossip membicarakan orang lain?' pada orang umum, dengan tegas mereka pasti menjawab 'kau ngomong apaan sih?'. Yuya sudah pernah melakukannya pada 10 orang. Dan 9 dari 10 orang menjawab demikian, sedangkan satu orangnya lagi, pergi tanpa berkata apapun pada Yuya.

"Boleh kan aku ke sana?" tanya Hikaru, wajahnya tetap kalem.

Yuya mendelik dan menatap lurus pada kedua mata Hikaru. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Hikaru nyaris memilih mencopot matanya dari pada dipandangi seperti itu oleh Yuya. Sebab bagi Hikaru, padangan Yuya sekarang sama dengan mata kucing, "ada syaratnya, Hikka-kun…" kata Yuya datar. Sekarang matanya sudah berbalik untuk menatap kembali acara favoritnya.

Glek, "apa ya, syaratnya?" Hikaru sedikit ngeri juga.

"Makan daging kucing!"

"GILA! NGGAK MAU!" wajah Hikaru sudah lebih pucat dari Sadako yang bergadang sepuluh hari seratus malam.

Yuya menyeringai, "kalau begitu, belikan aku sepuluh dus keripik kentang! Hmm, oh iya, setiap dus beda rasa ya? Kalau bisa tambah minum deh! Es – es apa gitu! Ya ya?"

Hikaru melongo, sial, ternyata dia sudah dijebak oleh Yuya baka ini, "matre lu!" sahut Hikaru mencibir. Tentu saja Hikaru mencibir, sebab Yuya berniat menghabiskan uangnya kan?

"Daging kucing?" tawar Yuya dengan wajah seram.

"IYA IYA! AKU BELIIN!"

Check sajalah untuk nama Yuya. Tak mungkin juga kan Hikaru menolak?

…

…

Hikaru merasa, hari ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Sudahlah, jangan tanya alasannya. Kau tahu, berapa ribu yen yang telah Hikaru lepaskan dengan tidak rela untuk membelikan PESANAN dari Yuya? Juga seberapa berat dia melepaskan uang itu kepada kasir waktu di supermarket? Yah, meski semua orang tahu kalau Hikaru adalah personil dari salah satu band yang tengah naik pohon. Siapa juga yang tidak tahu kalau Hikaru adalah pemain sinetron, bukan, dorama, seperti Orthos no Inu dan Ikemen desu ne? Sudah pasti banyak orang akan berpikiran kalau Hikaru adalah orang yang kaya. Hidup megah dan isi dompet hampir tumpah.

Tapi sebenarnya tak seperti itu, Hikaru juga termasuk jejeran pemuda yang merasakan 'tidak rela' untuk melepas uangnya. Bukan, bukan karena miskin. Bukan, bukan karena dia tak digaji. Bukan, bukan karena lebih memilih untuk menabung dari pada membeli. Kan sudah kubilang bukan! Bukan karena dia kere! Alasan sebenarnya sangat sederhana. Yaitu, uangnya selalu habis duluan oleh teman-temannya ketimbang dia sendiri yang menghabiskannya. Seperti Yuya tadi. Kenapa begitu? Karena Hikaru bukan tipe orang yang bisa menolak permintaan orang lain. Sepele kan?

"Ne, Keito…" panggil Hikaru lirih dan dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur di dalam kamar Keito. Hikaru hanya bisa berdoa sekarang, semoga pilihan dia untuk menuju Keito terlebih dahulu tidak akan membuat dia harus menjual jam tangan atau membobol ATM orang. Siapa yang bisa menduga kalau ternyata Keito mempunyai keinginan terpendam, dan menjadikan Hikaru sebagai sarana untuk mewujudkannya? Uuh, jangan sampai!

"Nande?" Keito memegangi gulingnya yang berwarna putih dan bergambar tubuh Hikaru. Dari mana dia dapatkan guling aneh seperti itu? Gampang, Keito hanya mencuri poperti syuting School Kokumei. Dengan alasan tubuh Hikaru yang terputus di bagian pinggang, terlihat sangat lucu bagi Keito.

Hikaru menelan ludah sebentar, agaknya dia khawatir juga dengan apa yang menjadi syarat dari Keito nanti, "aku mau… Ngg… Ke rumah Inoo… Tapi Inoo menyuruhku untuk…" Hikaru memutus kalimatnya.

Keito melepas gulingnya dan bangkit dari ranjang. Dia berjalan menuju lemari dan memegang kenop. Dia menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Hikaru, dan dengan nada yang sangat datar dan sangat tak begitu peduli dia kembali bertanya, "untuk apa?"

Hikaru kembali menelan ludah, "me… Meminta ijin padamu… Boleh… Kan?" Hikaru sedikit terbata.

Keito membuka lemarinya, dan membelakangi Hikaru. Lalu dengan suara yang sama dia menjawab, "boleh kok… Tapi…" Keito tampak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemarinya.

"Ta-tapi apa ya?" Hikaru setengah ngeri bertanya.

"Temani aku… Jreeeenngg…" Keito berbalik dan mengayunkan jarinya dengan lembut pada senar gitar yang sudah dipegangnya, "main gitar dulu…"

Hikaru ambruk dari atas kasur, "A-APA?"

"Ayolah… Jreeeenngg… Sebentar… Jreeenng… Saja…" Keito kembali memainkan gitarnya.

"O-okelah… Bukan masalah…" setelah berpikir dengan sangat singkat, menurut Hikaru main gitar tidak terlalu merepotkan seperti tadi, yah, tak apalah, "hanya satu lagu, kan?" Hikaru memastikan.

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja duabelas lagu! Ini kan bulan Desember!" oh ayolah, apa hubungannya bulan Desember dengan jumlah lagu?

"KAU GILA! Hikaru menolak matang-matang.

"Hikaru… Ayolah…" bujuk Keito.

"BAIK BAIK!"

Sepertinya adegan selanjutnya tak diperlu diperjelas. Yah, yang pasti tentu saja nama Keito sekarang harus dicheck!

…

…

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Hikaru mengutuk diri sendiri. Dia memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan tidak hormat. Berjalan dengan terhentak-hentak. Dan berteriak-teriak. Kenapa dia mengutuk? Apa karena bermain dengan Keito sudah membuatnya susah? Memangnya apa yang terjadi tadi? Oh baiklah, silakan dengarkan gerutuan Hikaru sekarang,

"Bodoh, Bodoh! AKU CAAAAAPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK… Padahal hanya mau ke rumah Inoo, tapi kenapa? KENAPA SYARATNYA ANEH-ANEH? MANA BARU TIGA ORANG LAGI… KURANG EMPAT! AKU BISA GIIIILAAAAAAA….. HWAAAAAAAAA! DAN YANG PALING BODOH, KENAPA AKU MAU-MAUNYA MENURUTI SEMUA PERMINTAAN KONYOL ITU? KENAPA? AKU INI BODOH ATAU APA SIH?" Hikaru menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Sudahlah, jangan salahkan Hikaru.

"INI HARI APA SIH? AKU SIAL AMAT!"

"Hikaru?" panggil seseorang.

Hikaru yang masih menjambak rambutnya dengan penuh rasa ketidakadilan, berhenti sejenak. Dan jika seseorang itu tidak menyebut namanya, mungkin sebentar lagi Hikaru akan botak, "NANI?" Hikaru masih terbawa emosi, dia menoleh pada asal suara yang telah menghentikan dia dari acara menjambak rambut. Padahal menurut Hikaru itu adalah suatu pelampiasan yang menyenangkan.

"Ini aku, Yamada…" Yamada keluar dari tempat persembunyian, dan menghampiri Hikaru.

Hikaru memandang wajah Yamada yang tengah mengeluarkan senyuan khasnya. Hati kecil Hikaru tergerak, dia memilih untuk meredamkan amarahnya. Toh, kalau dipikir-pikir hanya tinggal empat orang. Dan harusnya dia bisa mengambil hikmah dari ketiga kejadian tadi. Jika dia memang pintar dalam menganggapi situasi. Harusnya sih, begitu.

"Oh, Yama-chan… Sedang apa kau di sini?" Hikaru telah pulih dari rasukan setan.

"Ikut saja denganku…" ajak Yamada pada Hikaru yang masih termenung di tempatnya berdiri. Yamada menghilang di balik semak-semak. Dan hal itu membuat mau tak mau, Hikaru harus mengikuti ke mana Yamada pergi. Resiko sudah ditanggung olehnya.

Setelah Hikaru melewati semak-semak belukar, akhirnya dia sampai pada perkarangan kecil. Hikaru baru ingat, kalau Yamada membuat perkebunan kecil strawberry bersama Chinen di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Jika dihitung-hitung Hikaru belum pernah mampir ke sini. Alasan pertama, dia tidak suka berkebun. Alasan kedua, strawberry kalah enak dengan sushi. Alasan ketiga, 'dia baru ingat', ya bukan?

Yamada hanya tersenyum dan meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk memanen strawberrynya yang sudah berwarna merah menggoda. Sedangkan Hikaru mengikuti Yamada untuk jongkok dan ikut-ikutan juga untuk memanen buah manis tapi sedikit asam itu. Dalam hati Hikaru berpikir, kalau saja dia menanam pohon sushi, pastinya pohon itu tak akan pernah panen pada musimnya sama seperti strawberry ini. Kenapa? Bukan karena gagal panen. Tetapi karena Hikaru pasti akan memakannya ketika sushi itu masih berwujud buah kecil. Dari pada busuk atau telat panen, lebih baik begitu kan?

"Ada apa Hikaru? Sepertinya kau gelisah sekali…" tanya Yamada sambil tetap setia mengambil satu persatu buah dari batangnya.

"Hari ini rasanya berat sekali… Masa' niat baikku untuk menuruti keinginan Inoo harus dibayar dengan hal-hal aneh… Aku sedikit capek, Yama-chan… Padahal tadinya aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja… Bla… Bla… Bla…" Hikaru bercerita panjang lebar. Dari A sampai Z, lalu kembali lagi ke A sampai Z untuk mencari huruf W yang tertinggal.

Yamada masih tersenyum.

"Aku ini orangnya tidak bisa menolak… Jadi apapun yang menjadi syarat mereka aku kerjakan dengan baik, meski aku sendiri sedikit lelah… Tapi, Yama-chan, menurutmu aku benar kan soal itu? yah, habis mau bagaimana lagi, bla… Bla… Bla…" Hikaru masih bercerita.

"Hikaru?"

"Aku ini kurang apa sih? Mereka minta ini, ya aku beri. Mereka minta itu, ya aku beri. Mereka minta ini itu, ya aku beri… Tapi kenapa rasanya belum habis-habis sih? Masih lama kah? Aku sudah capek… Bla… Bla… Bla…" Hikau sangat menikmati ceritanya.

"Hikaru senpai?"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku masih cerita… Ne, Yama-chan, lalu menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Masih majukah? Atau malah mundur? Ah, tapi mundur kan seorang pengecut… Jadi aku harus maju! Tapi… Maju pun rasanya berat… Hwaaaaa… Tuh kan, susah…" rengek Hikaru.

"Hikaruuu…"

"Apa sih Yama-chan?" protes Hikaru. Karena menurutnya lagi-lagi Yamada merusak hal yang sedang dinikmatinya. Hikaru cemberut.

"Tolong aku…" lirih Yamada.

"Eh? Tolong apa? Kau sakit? Kau gerah? Kau capek? Kau ngantuk? Katakan! Pasti ku bantu!" Hikaru sedikit cemas juga. Sebab saat dia sedang bercerita tadi, dia sempat melihat Yamada terengah-engah dan berkeringat. Hikaru takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Yamada. Terlebih ini musim pilek. Bisa gawat kalau Yamada kena pilek juga.

"Tolong…"

"Ya?"

"Tolong bantu aku…"

"Apa?"

"Angkatkan pupuk kompos di sana… Juga air ya… Setelah itu bantu aku menebarkan biji… Juga bantu aku merawat semua tanaman ini… Aku harus merawat pohon ini sekarang… Sebab sudah dua minggu belum aku beri pupuk…"

"…"

"Hika?"

"…"

"Hikaru?"

"…"

"Kau mau bantu kan? Katanya kau tipe orang yang tak bisa menolak…"

"…"

"Nanti aku kasih ijin dariku gratis deh… Mau ya? Chinen sedang tidur nih!"

"…"

"Oi Hikaaaaaa…"

Check untuk nama Yamada! Hikaru sudah tak berkutik lagi.

…

…

Hikaru rasanya ingin buang sial. Sepertinya dia harus membuang bajunya ke sungai atau semacam ritual lain yang pokoknya harus bisa buang sial. Gimana tidak? Hal-hal yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar membuat Hikaru nyaris gila, tapi tidak jadi. Setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Yamada, yang dikiranya bisa menjadi tempat pengaduan yang nyaman, ternyata malah menjadi buruh bantu tanam. Betapa sial Hikaru. Ternyata kebun itu tidak sempit juga. Dia menggotong lima karung pupuk, dan sepuluh kali bolak-balik ambil air. Belum juga menebar biji dua karung. Benar-benar membuat Hikaru menjadi melakukan pelatihan masa depan jika dia jatuh dari band'nya dan berprofesi sebagai petani. Bodohnya Hikaru, dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa badan Chinen dan Yamada yang gendut itu pastinya kebun milik mereka juga luas. Hah, hasilnya punggung Hikaru nyaris putus.

Hikaru mengambil air di kulkas, dia meneguk tujuh gelas seketika. Dia benar-benar lelah. Sangat malah. Lalu dia mencari-cari tempat beradanya makanan. Entah itu ringan, berat, atau malah tak berbobot, yag penting Hikaru ingin makan. Dia sudah kesana kemari mencari alamat, bukan, mencari ijin, yang tentu saja menguras habis tenaganya. Tapi rupanya kesialan masih setia pada Hikaru, terbukti dia tak menemukan suatu makanan apapun di dapur.

"Yo! Hikaru!" panggil seseorang.

Hikaru sebenarnya tidak ingin membalikkan badannya. Dia sudah kapok, jika hasilnya malah seperti Yamada tadi. Harusnya tadi Hikaru memilih untuk gundul saja, dari pada menjadi kuli angkut pupuk dan air. Tapi lagi-lagi, karena Hikaru adalah tipe orang yang tak bisa menolak, akhirnya dia berbalik juga.

"Oh, Yuto…" Hikaru tampak sangat tak bersemangat.

"Lho, kenapa lemes? Cari makanan nggak dapet ya? Sama dong… Kalau begitu, mau aku belikan di supermarket?" tawar Yuto sambil tersenyum.

Hikaru mengangguk dengan pasti. Dia bersyukur setidaknya masih ada satu orang yang berinisiatif untuk membantunya, "arigatou, Yuto…"

"Okama, kalau begitu **ayo**!" Yuto meraih tangan Hikaru.

"**A-ayo**?" ulang Hikaru.

Di jalan…

"Yuto…"

"Ya?"

"Yuto-kun…"

"Ya, Hika?"

"KAU GILA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" teriak Hikaru, nyaris membuat lehernya patah, tapi tak jadi.

Yuto yang asyik menyetir hanya tersenyum lalu menolehkan kepala pada Hikaru, dari ekspresi Yuto, sangat jelas bahwa dia bingung dengan teriakan Hikaru. Apa yang dipermasalahkan Hikaru sih? "Nan desu ka?" tanya Yuto sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala mendengarkan music di tape mobil.

"INI JALAN SATU JALUR YUTO! LALU KENAPA KAU MELAWAN ARAH? APA KAU TAK LIHAT KITA NYARIS MATI KARENA NABRAK MOBIL LAIN?" protes Hikaru. Hikaru sekali lagi, tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ternyata cara menyetir Yuto lebih parah dari pada Spongebob. Dia juga tak berpikir, kenapa Yuto bisa mengambil jalur satu arah dan dia malah melawan arahnya? Padahal masih banyak jalan lain yang lebih aman dan lebih waras. Dan terlebih, kecepatan mengenderai Yuto sudah seperti pembalap jalanan.

Yuto masih geleng-geleng kepala mengikuti alunan music.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!

Entah itu sudah klakson keberapa kali yang diperuntukkan untuk mobil Yuto. Namun, hal yang dilakukan Yuto malah,

TIIIIIIINNN TIIIIIIIIINN TIIIIIIINN

Mengklaksonnya ganti. Bahkan dibuatnya bunyi klakson itu seperti alunan music yang sedang didengarnya.

TIIN TIIN TIIIN TIIIIINN TIIIINN

Yuto tampak sangat menikmati.

"YUTO, KENAPA MALAH KAU KLAKSON GANTI?" amarah Hikaru. Yuto tertawa, "mereka sedang menyapaku, aku harus menyapa ganti kan?" balas Yuto ringan.

"ITU BUKAN KLAKSON UNTUK SAPAAN BAKA! KAU PIKIR INI NEGARA APA? POLISI SUDAH INGIN MENILANG KITA DARI TADI! JANGAN NGEBUT! PAKAI SABUKMU!" Hikaru merasakan organ tubuhnya berebutan ingin keluar. Mereka tak mau mati dengan cara seperti ini. Menyetir bersama Yuto adalah pengalaman buruk.

"Oh? Apa iya? Aku akan kiss bye ke polisi itu, dan menawarkan untuk foto bareng dan tanda tangan… Kalau aku bilang 'Pak saya artis!' pasti kita tak jadi ditilang!" ide cemerlang muncul dari otak soak Yuto.

Gubrak.

"Oh iya Hika, tadi aku dengar kau sedang minta ijin pada semua anggota ya? Kalau begitu kau mendapatkan ijin dariku dan Yabu! Dia nitip padaku, karena katanya dia harus pergi sebentar! Kau tak usah khawatir… Aku tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh, hanya temani aku ke supermarket saja! Kita belanjaaaaa!" seru Yuto.

Hikaru tak tahu lagi, apa dia masih bisa hidup setelah ini. Dia menyesal kenapa tadi dia harus minum air di dapur.

…

…

"Oi, Hikaru!" panggil Daiki dengan manis. Daiki baru saja sampai ke rumah, dia tadi baru saja mampir ke acara pembukaan restoran cepat saji. Di sana dia dapat banyak sekali makanan promo. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi gendut seketika, setelah berhasil menghabiskan sepuluh burger dan sepuluh cola.

"Daiki…" erang Hikaru.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Daiki yang mulai cemas melihat Hikaru yang sedang lemas sekali. Dia tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, sehingga membuat Hikaru menjadi mirip orang yang telah disuruh bekerja seminggu suntuk.

"Tidak… Ne, Dai-chan… Boleh aku minta ijin padamu?" Hikaru sudah pasrah dengan hidupnya. Dia tak peduli lagi dengan persyaratan apa yang akan muncul dari mulut Daiki nanti. Hikaru sudah terlalu capek.

"Ijin apa ya?" tanya Daiki.

"Aku mau ke rumah Inoo…" jelas Hikaru. Dia benar-benar siap mendengar persyaratan yang akan diberikan Daiki padanya. Biarlah, hancur sekali hancurlah berkali kali.

"Oh… Iya deh, boleh…" kata Daiki sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu memijat-mijat pundak Hikaru tanpa disuruh. Yah, sebenarnya Daiki memang sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Hikaru saat ini. Sangat prihatin.

"Lalu apa permintaanmu?" tanya Hikaru karena Daiki tidak menyertakan syaratnya dalam kalimat tadi. Agaknya dia nyaman juga dipijat seperti itu oleh Daiki. Bebannya dari berkurang sedikit.

"Permintaanku? Maksudmu?" Daiki balik bertanya. Kedua tangannya masih lincah memijat-mijat pundak Hikaru.

"Kau tak minta syarat untuk ijin darimu?" Hikaru jadi bingung sendiri.

"Tentu saja tidak, Baka! Kenapa juga harus ada syaratnya? Hahaha, kau lucu… Pasti kau sedang capek ya? Makanya berpikiran aneh begitu…"

TERIMA KASIH KAMI-SAMA! KAU RINGANKAN HIKARU KALI INI!

Hikaru meloncat gembira setelah mendengar jawaban Daiki.

…

…

Jam tujuh malam tepat. Akhirnya Hikaru sampai di rumah Inoo. Sejujurnya bagi Hikaru ini adalah hari yang sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat melelahkan. Hikaru benar-benar 4L, lemah-lesu-lunglai-lelah. Mulai dari Chinen, Yuya, Keito, Yamada, Yuto, semua menyiksa dia. Tanpa terkecuali dan tanpa keringanan! Benar-benar tak berperikemanusian dan perikeadilan! Apa mereka tak baca UU? Ck! Semua orang itu sudah menguras habis dompet dan tenaganya. Hancurlah hidup Hikaru dalam satu hari.

TOK TOK TOK

Hikaru mengetuk pelan pintu rumah Inoo. Sebenarnya jika boleh, Hikaru ingin menjebol saja pintu ini agar dia segera menyelesaikan keperluan dengan Inoo dan pulang ke rumah untuk tidur!

"Kau sudah datang…" kata Inoo yang membuka pintu dengan segera setelah Hikaru mengetuk. Dia memberikan senyuman yang manis pada Hikaru. Sedangkan Hikaru hanya menatap lelah, semua yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Iya, boleh aku langsung pulang?" kata Hikaru kemudian. Rupanya dia sudah mulai ngelindur.

"Jangan! Masuklah dulu sebentar saja! Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu!" pinta Inoo. Dan tanpa persetujuan dari Hikaru, Inoo sudah menggandeng tangan Hikaru dan menyeretnya masuk. Dan karena Hikaru adalah tipe orang yang tak bisa menolak, kejadian itu tak bisa dihindari. Lalu Hikaru masuk dengan malas, dia tak berharap banyak dari apa yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Inoo. Paling-paling juga hal tidak penting.

"Ada apa sih In—" kalimat Hikaru terpotong.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU HIKARUUUUUU!" teriak semua orang.

Hikaru hanya melongo ketika melihat semua anggotan JUMP sudah ada di depan matanya dan menyiapkan pesta kejutan ulang tahun untuknya. Dia tak sempat melihat bahwa rumah Inoo sudah berhias dengan peralatan pesta. Mulai dari kue coklat besar bertuliskan 'おたんじょうび おめでと ございます、 ひかる やおとめ！！！ serta jejeran makanan lezat dan makanan favoritnya di atas meja. Tak ketinggalan setiap orang memakai topi pesta dan memegang confetti dan terompet.

Hikaru lupa, kalau hari yang menyebalkan ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Oh iya, ini tanggal 2 Desember kan ya?

"Gomen, Hikaru! Tadi kami membuatmu susah! Haha, maaf ya… Habis lucu sih kalau kamu begitu…" kata Yabu, yang tadinya mengaku sedang ada urusan penting sehingga menitipkan siksaannya untuk Hikaru kepada Yuto.

"Hikaru gomen, sudah membuat pinggangmu sakit…" kali ini Yamada bersuara.

"Gomen Hikaru! Tadi kau capek memangkuku!" kata Chinen berojigi.

"Gomen ya, Hika… Aku membuatmu jatuh miskin dalam satu hari…" Yuya menepuk pundak Hikaru pelan.

"Hikaru, aku tadi membuat suaramu nyaris habis dan senar bass'mu putus! Gomen yo!" teriak Keito tanpa rasa bersalah walaupun memakai embel-embel gomen.

"Tadi seru sekali ya, menyetir bersamaku!" kata Yuto. Dengan spontan Hikaru memukul kepala Yuto, "YA SANGAT SERU!" dan majas ironi pun digunakan oleh Hikaru.

"YANG PASTI SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN! TIUP LILINNYA!" suruh semua orang, dan meletakkan kue coklat itu tepat di depan Hikaru. Kemudian Hikaru membisikkan beberapa doa sebelum dia meniup lilin tersebut. Dia harus mengucapkan doa ini! Harus!

**Hikaru berharap tahun depan semua orang lupa dengan ulang tahunnya!**

Hikaru mengucapkan doa itu karena dia memang benar-benar tak mau, kejadian di hari ulang tahunnya tahun ini, akan terulang lagi tahun depan. Tidak, terima kasih!

"Huuuuuuuffff…" dan dua puluh dua lilin itu mati.

"Hikka… Sebagai permintaan maaf kami, kami berikan kau kado… Bukalah!" Inoo menyerahkan kotak berukuran besar sekali. Mungkin tingginya mencapai hampir 70 cm. Kotak kado itu dibungkus rapi dengan kertas warna biru dengan corak balon, serta ada pita besar berwarna senada.

Hikaru tersenyum, "arigatou Minna, walau aku benci hari ini… Tapi terima kasih sekali dengan kejutan yang kalian buat… Aku terima permintaan maaf kalian…"

"Yatta!" teriak mereka semua, "Ne, kalau begitu cepat dibuka Hikaru! Kami tidak sabar melihat reaksi darimu!" tambah Yuto.

Dan dengan pasti, Hikaru membuka kado itu. Setelah kotak itu terbuka, Hikaru diam sejenak.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan? Hadiah kami?" tanya Yabu.

"MIAAAAWW!" Teriak hadiah itu.

"!"

…

…

Owari

…

…


End file.
